


Scars and tattoos

by ola_ukraine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Violence, russian language, spy AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз работает на ЦРУ, у него задание убить главу террористической группировки "Намир". Но на задание он встречает неожиданного очень близкого человека из своего прошлого и вот тут все идет по пизде...</p><p>___________________________<br/>Вся аналитика на политические события  является полностью авторской выдумкой, пожалуйста, не забывайте об этом</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ирак

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiffa_from_Kettary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/gifts).



_Прицел тоже является чьей-то точкой зрения.©_

**2014 год. Ирак конец января, начало февраля.**

 

Питер Хейл с позывным альфа, кстати, Стайлз до сих пор так и не знает, почему ему дали такой позывной, всегда говорил: Сквозь прицел винтовки ты видишь все четче и по-другому, это как вторые глаза.

Дождь холодными пальцами забирается за шиворот камуфляжной куртки Стилински. Скотт хмурится и тыкает сообщение своей Элли в телефоне и периодически осматривает местность маленького селенья Аль-Ауджи. Ебаная дождливая зима в Ираке об этом Стайлза предупреждал их координатор Бойд, когда выдавал все необходимое. Вернон просто сказал, что они промокнут, как бездомные псы, и что он бы подождал хотя бы до марта месяца, но ждать нельзя, потому что Башир Гази может уже через два месяца быть в другом месте. Прицел запотевает.

\- Как работать в таких условиях! – жалуется себе под нос МакКол.

Стилински лишь хмуриться и следит за воротами с облупившейся синей краской.

\- Цель вышла, - Скотт засовывает телефон в карман куртки и прикипает к биноклю.

Стайлз смотрит прижимается к прицелу и видит мужчину с бородой в бело черной *куфие, палец Стилински подрагивает на курке.

Цель – мужчина сорока лет что-то говорит мальчишке с миндалевидными глазами. Он оборачивается и, кажется, что мужчина смотрит просто на Стайлза. Эти глаза с холодным прищуром невозможно забыть, пусть даже и сейчас они карие, но Стилински помнит, что они голубые.

Альфа отворачивается, чуть передергивает плечами, то ли от пристального внимания, то ли от дождя.

Стайлзу хочется взвыть, парень думал, что забыл его: своего первого учителя, своего первого любовника, вторую любовь после юношеской влюбленности в Хизер Локвуд. Засохший терновый куст в груди оживает, прорастая меж ребрами, царапая по ним колючками и концами веток. Парню впору блевануть белыми мелкими лепестками. Время замирает, перед глазами на миг все расплывается и отнюдь не от дождя. Чувство предательства вцепляется в шею костлявыми пальцами. Стилински напрасно пытается вдохнуть воздуха. Все это занимает у него несколько секунд, а потом он не думает. Мозг прорабатывает тысяча и один вариант, что нужно сделать, выбирая оптимальный.

\- Какого хера, Лис?! - Зыркает на Стайлза Скотт, когда тот стреляет по колесам автомобиля для Башир Гази.

\- Сворачивайся, - Стилински срывается, за минуту слаживает винтовку и берет УЗИ и две запасные обоймы.

\- Ты охуел. Охотник нас прибьет, - тем не менее, МакКол сворачивает оборудование.

\- Уходи, а у меня еще дела, - резко выдыхает Стайлз в сторону Скотта уже на выходе, скрываясь в темном проеме.

Парень быстро преодолевает лестничные пролеты трехэтажного здания, поворачивает в проулок, натыкается на бельевую веревку. Снимает с нее черную *кандуру и накидывает на себя, снимает свою военную *арафатку с шеи и покрывает голову. Теперь его почти не отличишь от местного населения. Он замечает нескольких боевиков, которые бегут в его сторону, смотрит на часы со снимками города и сворачивает влево, несколько жилых домов и он уже у заветной цели. Он обязательно спросит Питера «какого хера все это значит», как только до него доберется. Стилински сейчас насрать на то, что он не выполнил задание, что его безрассудный поступок по большому счету это измена национальным интересам.

Охранники толпятся возле Питера. Стайлз прикидывает, кого первым снять и вскидывает руку с УЗИ стреляет одиночными. Три выстрела и начальник охраны и парень с миндалевидными глазами выбывают из игры. В сторону Стилински пролетают несколько выстрелов, он прячется за углом здания. И жалеет, что у него нет поддержки айтишников со спутника, но задание было просто убить одного из глав террористической организации с координатами цели, сорвав операцию под названием «Намир».

Стайлз задирает голову вверх, дождь ужасно мешает, он стреляет по боевикам, которые приближаются с крыши. Сверятся с картой некогда. Из улицы беспрестанно стреляют. Стилински переключает на сплошную очередь пулемет и высовывается, палит в ответ. Воротник куртки прилипает к шее, будто удавка. К его ногам прилетает граната, он успевает сориентироваться. Стайлз отскакивает ложится на землю в рыжую жижу с мелкими песчинками и накрывает голову руками, орет. Куски мокрой земли разлетаются в разные стороны, осколки ранят руки и спину. Впиваются беспокойными, зудящими осами жаля. Последнее что видит Стайлз это ноги в тяжелых армейских ботинках.

Первое что видит Стилински с трудом разлепив припухшие веки это ноги в армейских ботинках.

\- Лисенок, лисенок, - такой родной голос врывается в сознание, сметая волной цунами все, оставляя за собой лишь покалеченную, голую душу.

\- Пить, - хрипит Стайлз и наконец с трудом поднимает голову, покачиваясь садиться, опираясь на руки перед собой. Спина болит так, будто по ней проехались наждаком. Парень обводит взглядом помещение. Голые стены, единственный источник света это прямоугольное окошко, из которого льется слабый седой лунный свет.

Питер подносит фляжку к его губам.

\- Слушай меня, лисенок, внимательно и не перебивай.

Стилински жадно пьет, кривится побитыми губами, и хлопает глазами утвердительно.

\- Россия планирует захватить Крым, это может обернуться войной в Восточной Украине, а это означает, что зона влияния смещается. Охотник знает, что с этим делать. *«Намир» входит в завершающую фазу. На этой флешке вся информация по агентуре этой террористической организации и еще по кое-чему, - Питер снимает с шеи *тумар и одевает на парня, непозволительную секунду задерживая прохладные пальцы на его горячей шее.

\- Когда ты собирался мне сказать, что ты на задании? – кривит губы Стилински, хоть он и знает ответ.

\- Никогда, - на лице Питера не дрожит мускул, его сердце даже не пропускает удар, но получает удар в ответ. Стайлз смотрит тяжелым застывшим взглядом.

\- Мудак, - Стилински шарит по карманам, морщит нос находя пачку сигарет, которые превратились в кашу.

\- У нас мало времени,- Хейл усмехается.

\- Я так понял, что меня хотят как-то использовать? – Стайлз облизывает потрескавшиеся губы.

\- Да, - утвердительно кивает Питер и продолжает – тебя должны перевезти в Телль Афар, но по пути будет городок Аль Мафсир, там есть наш агент на границе у него лавочка продуктовая, вывеска старая с красно-зеленой надписью. Скажешь. Запоминай «змей передает привет». Он даст тебе все необходимое.

\- Ремень забрали, шнурки, все металлическое, - вздыхает Стилински.

\- У тебя там был нож, - Хейл качает головой.

\- Это был твой подарок, - Стайлз смотрит в глаза мужчины пристально.

\- Я подарю тебе новый, - Питер улыбается и дотрагивается до руки парня, гладит его пальцы своими. Встает и уходит, уже на ступеньках подвала оборачивается.

\- Передай охотнику, что у лиса очень странное чувство юмора, он поймет.

Стилински лишь кивает на это и закрывает глаза, ложиться на живот на полинялый, грязный ковер, засыпает. Силы ему еще понадобятся.

 

Стайлз просыпается мгновенно, успевает откатится от грубой подошвы армейского ботинка к стенке.

\- Вставай, вставай, - боевик не церемонится, хватает за ворот и поднимает.

На голову парня надевают мешок, руки заковывают в наручники и тащат по ступенькам. Стилински пару раз специально падает на одного из боевиков, когда его ведут по ступенькам. На улице солнечно, парень чувствует это раненной спиной, его заталкивают в потрепанный УАЗик. Стайлз собирается с силами и превращается в слух, судя по говору один боевик из курдов, остальные шииты, скорее всего. Стилински различает пятеро разных мужских голосов. Парень раскручивает в руках пряжку от ремня на ощупь, которую успел стащить. Внутри машины душно, Стайлз пытается вдыхать ртом, машину покачивает, внутри стоит смесь запахов бензина, немытых ног и ржавчины. Стилински периодически сглатывает вязкую прогорклую слюну, от которой ему хочется блевануть себе под ноги. Когда он слышит знакомое название города он так и делает. В принципе лучше быть живым и обблеваным, чем чистым, но мертвым. Один из боевиков ругается на *сорани и шипит остановить. И это первая и последняя их ошибка. От наручников Стайлз освобождается за три секунды, снять мешок с глаз еще одна секунда, а потом пространство и время искривляются. Зубчастым сектором от наручников Стайлз протыкает одному из боевиков глотку, прикрывается им как щитом и вываливается из машины. Парень нащупывает у него автомат Калашникова. Остальные вылетают из машины и стреляют попадая в раненного товарища. Стайлз чувствует, как пуля задевает ногу и отстреливается в ответ.

Стилински разминает шею и задирает голову вверх. Идет спасительный дождь. Парень оттаскивает боевиков от машины, обшаривает их карманы на наличие чего-то продуктивного. Находит пачку «Лаки страйк», усмехается про себя: Лис, да, ты везучий засранец.

Он прижигает сквозное ранение на ноге зажигалкой и заматывает чистой тряпице. Стайлз обходит машину по кругу, стучит по колесам мыском ботинка, проверяя не задеты ли покрышки.

 

Лавку Стилински находит быстро. Старик с полными щечками и необъятным, как рюкзак альпиниста пузом, перебирает в пухлых пальцах янтарные чётки, кисточка минарета нежно бирюзового цвета подрагивает в воздухе. Старенький лучевой телевизор хрипит одной колонкой и показывает нечеткую со снегом картинку. Мухи лениво летают между немногими стеллажами. Кажется, что владелец не видит Стайлза из под прикрытых век, он следит лишь за прозрачными гладкими бусинами. Парень прихрамывая подходит к прилавку.

\- Ас-саля́му ‘алейкум, - Стайлз кривит побитые губы в улыбке.

\- Алейкум селям, - мужчина по-прежнему не поднимает глаз, апатично перебирая чётки.

\- Змей передает привет.

Стайлз удивляется прыти, которая внезапно проснулась в этом пухлом теле, похожим на большой зефир. Владелец подскакивает, чётки повисают на пухлой кисти, он берет палку и долбит по старенькому телевизору, делая звук громче. Орет не своим голосом «Ахмад». Из внутренней части помещения завешенного цветастой рыхлой занавеской горчичного цвета выбегает мальчишка лет двенадцати.

Владелец цепко хватает руку Стилински и тащит за занавеску.

\- Черт, мужик, полегче, - шипит Стайлз на английском.

\- Нужна все делать быстра, - говорит «зефир», как про себя Стилински назвал мужчину, с ужасным акцентом.

\- Окей, я понял.

 

**2014 год. США, округ Колумбия, город Вашингтон, начало марта, десятые числа.**

Стайлз разлепляет веки и первым, что он видит это укоризненный взгляд МакКола.

\- Ты мог кони двинуть, тупой уебок.

\- Ага, - Стайлз улыбается и встает с кровати, срывая с себя датчики и капельницу.

\- Какого хрена?! – возмущается Скотт.

\- Заебался я лежать, мне нужно на задание. Мне нужно поговорить с Крисом, - Стилински еще тот упертый осел.

\- Ты еще не оправился. Мама говорит, что это чудо что у тебя сепсиса не было из-за осколков, которые остались в ранах, - МакКол преграждает другу выход из палаты.

\- Мелисса просто ангел Доброй Надежды, но мое задание было передать сведения в штаб, - парень толкает друга в плечо.

Скотт с упрямым выражением и сжатыми челюстями не отступает ни на дюйм, у него звонит телефон.

\- Это тебя, - он протягивает трубку Стайлзу.

\- Да, - Стилински делает попытку обойти друга.

\- Лис, у тебя еще неделя реабилитации, - у Криса в трубке очень спокойный голос.

\- А, иначе что? – парню удается обойти МакКола, сделав обманный выпад влево.

\- Засуну тебя в жопу мира - в Африку, - сухо отвечает Арджент.

\- Мне нравится, что может быть лучше *120 градусов жары по Фаренгейту, террористов и ебаной Эболы, - Стайлз обводит взглядом палату и замечает камеру, показывает в нее фак.


	2. Вашингтон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлза отфутболивают на чердак, события в Вашингтоне закручивают с головой, он спасается от тоски по Питеру в алкоголе и других вредных вещах, а еще узнает кто же такие ласточки. И нет он этого не просил.
> 
> ___________________________  
> Вся аналитика на политические события является полностью авторской выдумкой, пожалуйста, не забывайте об этом

_Разве могут ласточки и воробьи знать думы аиста.©_

**2014 год. США, округ Колумбия, город Вашингтон, двадцатые числа марта.**

Стайлз показывает айди на входе, в лифте набирает код и прилаживает свой палец к панели, нажимает нужную кнопку. Он сталкивается кудрявым Лейхи на входе. Айзек недовольно хмурится и собирает бумаги, которые выпали из папки.

\- Привет, - Стилински трет шею в растерянности.

\- Надеюсь, Крис тебя освежует или на худой конец скормит Хейлу, - мрачно тянет Лейхи, смотрит из под кудряшек с укором.

Знакомая фамилия проезжается напильником по барабанным перепонкам, отдается тупой болью в груди. Стайлз сжимает кулак с такой силой, что тупые ногти впиваются в ладонь почти до крови. Стилински знает о каком Хейле идет речь, совершенно, не о Питере. Парень не обращает внимания, разворачивается на пятках и идет в направлении кабинета Криса.

Арджент сидит за столом, хмурит брови и бегает глазами по экрану монитора.

\- Мистер Арджент, - Стилински закрывает за собой двери, жалюзи жалобно звякают о стекло.

\- Садись, - Крис показывает на стул напротив, очень неудобный стул – Стайлз знает.

Стилински садится и пытается вцепиться в подлокотники, потому что брюки проезжаются по гладкому сиденью и его задница норовит съехать вниз. Стайлз думает, что эти стулья Крис заказал специально, чтоб любой, кто входит в его кабинет чувствовал себя неудобно, старался вникнуть в задание и побыстрее свалить.

\- Крис, я только сегодня добрался до интернета, - начинает издалека Стайлз.

\- К делу, - отрывисто бросает Арджент.

-Россия аннексировала Крым?

\- Не только, они экспортируют своих военных наемников на Восток и де-факто на Востоке Украины война, а де-юре борьба с террористами. Сейчас зона влияния смещается, если России удастся разодрать Украину и забрать ее себе, то у них появится новый ресурс урана. В Украине урановые шахты, - Крис закрывает документ и обращает взор на Стайлза.

\- Получается я зря… - Стилински устало трет лицо.

\- Не зря. Благодаря твоей информации мы обезвредили террористическую группировку, которая вербовала граждан США студентов в террористы. Один себя подорвал в Филадельфии возле здания кампуса, как раз во время ланча, пострадало порядком пятьсот студентов, - Крис сухо сообщает цифры – для него нет людей.

\- Я буду работать в отделе аналитики или пошлете в Сирию? – Стайлз наконец задает вопрос, который мучал его во время реабилитации. В Сирии есть шанс встретится с Питером: Стилински в это свято верит.

\- Нет, - отрезает Арджент: - Лейхи тебе все расскажет, будешь работать в Вашингтоне на поле.

\- В смысле? – Стайлз удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Стилински ты идешь к Лейхи, получаешь задание и потом идешь к Эллисон – штатному психологу. Оружие и дополнительные гаджеты выдаст Бойд. Понятно! – Крис пристально смотрит в глаза.

\- Да, сэр, - Стайлз выпрямляется по струнке смирно.

\- Кругом. Шагом марш из кабинета, - Арджент углубляется в какие-то свои документы.

\- Еще одно, - уже у дверей вспоминает Стилински.

\- Что? – голос Криса обещает кару небесную, таким тоном точно разговаривает Господь Бог.

\- Альфа передавал, что у лиса очень странное чувство юмора, - Стайлз удостаивается взгляда своего начальника на какую-то секунду. Он не успевает удивится, так как Арджент уже показывает глазами на дверь. Стайлз выскакивает из кабинета, натыкается на Дерека. Хейл вздыхает и поднимает брови вопросительно, всем своим видом выражая «Господи, за что это мне!».

                       

Айзек сидит за столом перед тремя большими мониторами в наушниках. На одном у него бегут цифры обчисления кода, на другом аналитика по лицам террористов со всех камер слежения, а на третьем он рубится в «Супер-Марио».

\- Кудряшка, - Стайлз бьет Лейхи по плечу.

Палец Айзека на миг чуть съезжает с колесика мыши и этого хватает, чтоб цветок сожрал брата Марио.

\- Лис, ты такая козлина, -Лейхи снимает наушники и разворачивается в кресле.

\- Я буду называть тебя шарфиком, - глубокомысленно изрекает Стайлз и косится на темно-синий шарф на шее у кудрявого, - в кабинетах 90 по Фаренгейту, что с тобой не так?

\- Не трогая мой аксессуар, не трогай мою мышку, - Айзек бьет его по рукам.

Стилински вздыхает и усаживает в удобное крутящееся кресло рядом. За то время, что Стайлз не видел кудрявого тот изменился, стал меньше дерганным и не таким зашуганным.

\- Наверное, прижился, - лениво думает Стилински.

\- Будешь работать с *ласточками, - Лейхи протягивает планшет Стайлзу, тот углубляется в чтение. На планшете всплывает досье на Лидию Мартин с позывным «Банши». С фотографии на Стайлза смотрит клубничная блондинка с ярким ртом и выразительными зелеными глазами. Стилински присвистывает читает, когда нужно забирать и куда нужно сопровождать. Он издает протяжный стон.

\- Я буду сутенером. Блять, я всю жизнь мечтал работать с горячими цыпочками.

\- Ласточками, - поправляет Айзек.

\- Ты знаешь, как это называется, кудряшка? Это называется отфутболить на чердак, - задает вопрос Стайлз и сам же на него отвечает.

\- Скажи спасибо, что за самоволку не отправили на пенсию, - хмыкает Лейхи и распечатывает какой-то документ заворачивает в конверт с пометкой «Совершенно секретно». Документ забирает новенькая азиатка – она появляется, как по волшебству возле парней. Стайлз знает, что на ее комп просто пришел сигнал о том, что документ распечатан. Азиатка миловидной внешности с белой кожей и двумя забавными хвостиками, похожа на анимешницу в своей короткой клетчатой юбке.

\- Спасибо, Кира, - кивает Айзек.

\- Привет, Кира, - Стилински глупо улыбается девушке.

Кира кивает и уходит, тряхнув на прощанье темными прядками волос.

\- Вот даже девочка работает в аналитике, - безошибочно угадывает Стайлз.

\- Это же не навсегда и тебе должны понравится твои девочки, - отмахивается кудряшка.

\- У меня их еще и несколько. Да я, блять, султан со своим гаремом, - бормочет Стилински и открывает второе досье.

Эрика Рейес позывной «кошка». На фотографии роскошная кареглазая блондинка, глаза Стайлза на миг съезжают на вырез ее кофты с третьим размером груди.

\- *Привет, женщина кошка, я твой Бэтмен, - улыбается Стилински в планшет.

\- Она ногтями разорвала горло, одному несговорчивому дипломату, - флегматично сообщает Айзек.

\- Блять, я не хотел этого знать, - Стилински утыкается в планшет.

\- Тебе еще к Эллисон идти, - Лейхи намеревается пнуть его по лодыжке.

\- А где Скотт? – Стайлз уворачивается.

\- На задании, - коротко отвечает Айзек и снова одевает наушники, углубляясь в работу и игрушку.

                        

Первая мысль Стилински не о том, что у Эллисон кабинет стал просторнее, а то, что она обрезала свои чудные локоны.

\- Девушка меняет прическу и меняет жизнь, - подмигивает она, угадывая его мысли.

\- Элли, ты все равно красотка, - Стайлз садится в мягкое удобное кресло и замечает отличный вид на парк и репродукцию Моне «Стоги вечер» на стене за девушкой.

\- Ох, как раз твоего экспертного мнения мне и не хватало, - смеется она заливисто.

\- Думал: ты предпочитаешь художников-маринистов, - Стилински не нужен мозгоправ, ему нужно в Сирию к Питеру.

\- Море отвлекает от разговоров, - пожимает Эллисон плечами и смотрит на Стайлза уже серьезно, - рассказывай.

\- Что? – Стайлз умеет строить из себя абсолютный шланг, когда нужно и не нужно.

\- Ты уже говорили об этом, я вообще была против того, чтоб ты ехал на это задание. Ты нестабильный. Ты потерял свой якорь, - она вздыхает.

\- Я могу обойтись без Питера, - чисто из ослиного упрямства отвечает Стилински.

\- Поэтому ты сорвал задание? – кивает Эллисон, она знает Стайлз проходит вторую стадию «отрицание».

\- Но в итоге, я добыл сведения, - он подмигивает ей.

\- Ты сорвал задание, ты поддался эмоциям из-за того, что увидел Питера, - Арджент вздыхает и повторяет это мягким увещевательным тоном.

Стилински хочет заткнуть уши он и так об этом знает.

\- Питер так бы не поступил, - добивает Эллисон, контрольным в голову.

\- Конечно, он же, блять, исчез, ничего мне не сказав и …. – до Стайлза доходит: - ты знала!

\- Я знала, я проверяю психологическое состояние каждого агента перед операцией, - честно отвечает она.

\- Я два года ходил к тебе и рассказывал какой он мудак, как мне плохо, а ты все время знала, где он, - голос Стилински срывается.

\- Стайлз, мы уже говорили об этом, что связь ученик и учитель сильная, но ее нужно обрывать и если один из связки не может это сделать, то это перерастает в зависимость или одержимость. Это мешает трезво оценивать расстановку сил.

Стайлз закрывает глаза. Да, может быть, его любовь к Питеру – это зависимость или дурная привычка, но он не хочет от нее избавляться.

\- Я люблю его, Элли, понимаешь.

\- Да, но даже в любви нужно уметь отпускать, иначе ты делаешь из партнера объект, - Эллисон вздыхает.

\- Он меня просто бросил, как котенка в воду, - Стилински ложится на свои руки и смотрит на девушку снизу вверх.

\- Он научил тебя всему, что умел. Он был на твоем первом задании в Барсе, - Арджент уже об этом говорила.

\- Питер, - Стайлз не договаривает и зарывается лицом в руки.

\- Разве бы он стал помогать тебе, когда ты подставился боевикам, - Эллисон выкладывает на стол последний козырь.

\- Он должен был меня убить, - на автомате отвечает Стилински и застывает.

Осознание шибает по нервным рецепторам и давно у Стайлза такого не было, он начинает задыхаться. Арджент отвешивает ему пощечину, его голова отлетает в сторону.

\- Дебил.

Стилински выравнивает дыхание и сглатывает вязкую слюну.

\- Я пойду?

\- Иди, - кивает Эллисон.

Стайлз выходит из кабинета на негнущихся ногах. Грудную клетку сдавливает железный обруч. В глазах стоят слезы.

Тем же вечером Стилински напивается в хлам и снимает в баре какого-то симпатичного блондина с голубыми глазами и трахает его в туалетной кабинке жестко, размашисто вбивается в податливое молодое тело, оставляя на бедрах синяки от своих пальцев. Парень не возражает с удовольствием подмахивает и стонет. После секса Стайлз чувствует лишь пустоту в сердце, в голове везде, она давит, изматывает.

\- Я позвоню, - бросает Стилински блондину, так и не записав его номер, идет к остановке такси.

                        

Первая девушка Лидия Мартин фыркает при виде Стайлза.

\- Муженек.

По легенде Сталз муж миссис Мартин, и имя у него не Стайлз, а Дженим и фамилия Холли. Дженим Холли звучит по-дурацки, об этом он сообщает Лидии. Медноволосая вздыхает и несильно бьет его по шее.

\- Ты мой любимый рогоносец меня любишь и души во мне не чаешь. Ты меня понял? Предпримешь еще одну попытку быть остроумным, я тебя пилочкой для ногтей проткну, - Лидия выразительно поднимает бровь.

Стилински думает, что они сработаются.

Так же он думает и об Эрике Рейес. По легенде Стайлз все тот же Дженим Холли, а Эрика совсем не Рейес, а Холли его сестра.

Блондинка облизывает ярко накрашенный рот и первое, что Стайлз слышит от нее это:

\- Хочешь отсосу, думаю: ты любишь хороший миньет. А то ты слишком напряжен.

Стилински думает, что она шутит, но когда блондинка затягивает его в итальянском посольстве в библиотеку и опускается на колени. Стайлз уже ни о чем не думает.

Через месяц работы с девушками Стилински начинает привыкать. Стайлз разговаривает с Мартин о геополитике и французских современных писателях. Выслушивает от Эрики все грязные подробности ее работы и иногда потрахивает её на заднем сидении своего шевроле, если перед заданием он напился до чертиков от тоски по Питеру и свалил домой так и никого и не сняв в баре.

Бары всегда разные, типаж один русые или блондинистые мальчики с голубыми глазами.

Эллисон говорит, что это синдром замещения, Лейхи говорит это пройдет и постоянно ходит в шарфиках, даже в 100 по Фаренгейту. Стилински не нравятся шарфики Айзека, он испытывает к ним какую-то личную неприязнь. Стайлз пытается снять их, каждый раз кудрявый уворачивается. Он пытается узнать, с каких херов это Лейхи так воспылал любовью к этим странным аксессуарам. Эллисон говорит, что у Стилински нет своей жизни, поэтому он интересуется чужой.

_**Так проходит весна.** _

**Первое июня 2014 год. округ Колумбия, город Вашингтон.**

Стайлз сидит в кресле и пьет давно остывший кофе, который совершенно не помогает. Сведения из Ирака о «Аль Каиде», в десятках миль от городка Моссул расположилась артиллерия, снимки со спутника у всех на мониторах. Сводки о теракте в штатах Пенсильвания и Вашингтон и один погибший агент из отдела аналитики, совпадают по числам.

\- Что это за нахуй! – материться Айзек, проверяя файрвол и сканируя серверную.

\- Что за нахуй! – повторяет Стилински, проверяя инстаграмы с надписью *«Ансар».

Террористы все те же студенты, граждане США, профиль, такой же как и в операции *«Намир». Приемные дети или люди с нестабильной психикой.

\- Наш файрвол не пробиваем, - Лейхи салютует чашкой Кире.

\- Нужно проверить серверную, - Юкимура вздыхает и оборачивается к Стайлзу.

\- Что там у тебя?

\- Вот первое фото с надписью, на инстаграме у студента, который подорвал себя в Пенсильвании, такое же фото было и в штате Вашингтон с локацией за два дня до взрыва, - Стилински выводит символ на большую плазму.

\- Они общаются не через приватные чат-румы, а напрямую по соцсетям, это имеет смысл, - кивает Айзек.

\- Но дело в том, что с момента последнего взрыва это хуйня стала вирусной, - Стайлз выводит на монитор все инстаграмы с подобной надписью.

\- Мы убьемся вычислять нужных нам людей.

-Не совсем, - Кира морщит свое кукольное личико и что-то прописывает на своем компьютере.

\- Нам же нужны только эти два?

\- Да, - кивает Айзек.

-Тогда нужно сопоставить их почту и все соцсети за неделю до взрыва, - Юкимура показывает на профили студентов.

Стайлз жует губу что-то прикидывая в уме.

\- Это была взрывчатка Ц-4, скорее всего за месяц. И нужно искать другой символ тригерр.

\- Почему? – Кира поворачивается к Стилински.

\- Потому что «Ансар» это сторонник, последователь, значит, нам нужно искать созвучное, но по значению, как исполняющий, чтящий обет. Нам нужно искать «Акрам» и нечто подобное. Вот. – Стайлз переключает клавиатуру и выводит десяток символов подобных по значению.

\- Кто проверит серверную? – Юкимура смотрит на парней.

\- Я хочу сдохнуть и я в ней ничего не понимаю, - Стилински сворачивается в кресле в клубочек.

\- Я отсюда неделю не вылезу, пока террористы не сделают ответный ход. А у кого-то завтра выходной, потому что послезавтра он едет с Лидс на прием, - Айзек коситься на Стайлза.

\- Кому-то нужно пальцы повыламывать, потому что он лезет, куда не следует, - Стилински показывает фак кудряшке.

\- Они пойдут вместе, - Крис появляется, как *Джек из коробки, впрочем, как всегда. У Арджента превосходное чувство времени.

\- Юкимура, ты отвечаешь за алгоритм. Айзек мне еще живой нужен на завтра.

Кира кидает застенчивый взгляд на начальника, Стайлз искренне не понимает девушку, что она в нем нашла. Лейхи посылает Стилински уничижительный взгляд. Стайлз думает, что он бы уже давно превратился в камень, если бы Айзек был Медузой Горгоной.

                        

В серверной жарко, как в пекле. Стилински вытирает пот со лба и замечает, как Лейхи чуть оттягивает шарф от своей лебединой шеи, давая пространство воздуху. На белой коже виднеются темно-фиолетовые метки синяков и красные полумесяцы зубов.

\- Что за… - Стайлз срывает шарф с шеи Айзека, тот вздрагивает.

\- Какого хера!

Стилински проводит по меткам пальцами, замечает затравленный и злой взгляд Лейхи. Усталость, как рукой снимает.

\- Кто это? – Стайлз подходит ближе к парню

\- Не твое дело, - Айзек отталкивает, но ему не хватает сил.

Стилински отвечает на толчок в грудь не думая, тренированое тело само решает, что делать. Это уже на уровне подкорки. Стайлз заламывает ему рук, впечатывая лицом в один из серваков. Айзек задушено всхлипывает и выгибается всем телом, в намерении освободится. Стилински вжимает его в сервер всем своим жилистым тренированным телом и понимает, что возбудился, когда его стояк упирается в ягодицы Лейхи.

\- Стайлз, - скулит Айзек и вихляет бедрами, что только усугубляет положение.

Стайлз разворачивает его к себе лицом и давит на плечи. Лейхи поддается, становится на колени, расстёгивает его ширинку. Кончая Стилински думает, что кудрявый подходит под типаж русый с голубыми глазами паренек.

На следующем приеме Эллисон сообщает Стайлзу, что он ебнулся. Милая Арджент, девушка, которая никогда не ругается.

Стилински неверующе хлопает глазами и даже не спрашивает откуда она узнала. Это ее работа знать. Стайлз узнает, что Лейхи мазохист.

\- Это из-за его отца, - у Эллисон бледная улыбка.

\- Он военный бывший. Ну и что? – он пожимает плечами.

\- Он запирал его в холодильнике с двенадцати лет, после того, как умерла мать. Он избивал его за малейшие прегрешения и постоянно контролировал, - она хмурит брови между ними появляется складка.

Стилински думает, что это фамильная черта Арджентов. Поговаривают, что у них в роду все каким-то образом, так или иначе, служат либо в бюро, либо в ЦРУ. Стайлз знает, что Виктория профайлер в ФБР, и Эллисон пошла по ее стопам, хотя она хотела работать в бюро. Крис не рекомендовал ее брать в ЦРУ, но кому-то нужен был рычаг давления на Арджента.

\- У него и так одна большая жопа, не разбивай ему отношения, - Элли тяжко вздыхает.

                       

Стайлз молчит, лишь кивает на это и выходит. У Стилински еще встреча с Лидс. Все проходит гладко. И впервые за три месяца Стайлз спрашивает Мартин о личном.

\- Ты когда-нибудь влюблялась? – он выруливает со стоянки.

Лидия полулежит в кресле , прислонившись к дверце боком.

\- Ага.

\- Я не про жизнь. Я про задания? – Стилински выстукивает на руле незатейливую мелодию пальцами.

\- Влюбилась один раз в английского пресс-аташе,- Лидия прикрывает смазанную помаду рукой, зевая.

\- И что дальше?

\- *Мне приказали его убить. Я выстрелила ему в сердце два раза, - Мартин прикрывает глаза.

Стайлза прошибает холодный пот.

Рыжая толкает его в плечо: - У нас двое детей, а у него кардиостимулятор в сердце. Джордан теперь гражданин США.

\- И он позволяет тебе работать… - Стилински машет рукой в воздухе.

\- Это безопасно, - Лидия пожимает плечами.

\- Тебе не противно? – Стайлза очень мучает этот вопрос, он думает, что для нимфоманистой Эрики это игра, а вот для строптивой Лидии – мука.

\- Я служу своей стране, я добываю сведения. Эту работу кто-то должен делать. Некоторые марают руки в кровь для добычи сведений или мучают людей. В наших кругах нельзя остаться чистеньким. Мне не противно – я играю. Вот сейчас я с тобой и это почти я. А там с ними меня нет. Есть Лора Холли, жена рогоносца Дженима, - Мартин презрительно кривит нос, смотрит на него своим фирменным взглядом «Стилински, ты такой идиот» и отворачивается к окну.

                       

_Всего за несколько дней, с 6 по 9 июня, город с населением 1,8 млн человек пал жертвой "Исламского государства Ирака и Леванта" (ИГИЛ). Отколовшаяся от "Аль-Каиды" террористическая организация опасно приблизилась к своей мечте о создании халифата на всем пространстве от средиземноморского побережья Ливана до иранских гор Загрос, говорится в статье._

Так начинается третья иракская война.

11 июня Стайлз встречает Айзека с его парнем в одном из торговых центров. У парня фирменная улыбка «весь мир у моих ног». Веснушки на носу. Когда парень смотрит на Лейхи его холодные, презрительные глаза на миг теплеют.

Лейхи говорит: «Джекс, пошли», и тянет того к витрине с магазина обуви «Антони Биаджини».

Джексон выворачивает Айзеку руку и направляет в сторону бутика с нижним бельем от Кельвина Кляйна. Лейхи выглядит очень довольным. Довольно влюбленным.

В тот же вечер Стилински почти разбивает казенную машину. Эллисон говорит, что это неконтролируемая агрессия, связана с болью потери. Стайлз чувствует себя ненужным, даже Эрика утрачивает к нему сексуальный интерес.

Стилински читает сводки аналитиков про Ирак и думает, что Питер не вернется никогда. От этого внутри все замерзает. Стайлз перестает пить алкоголь, потому что он уже не помогает, так подкрадывается зима, на плече у него появляется татуировка два волчьих следа друг за другом, напоминание о Питере.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Привет, женщина кошка, я твой Бэтмен, - взяла фразу из сериала для правдоподобности.  
> * Ласточка иил еще называют медовой приманкой во всех странах мира женщины разведчицы, которые занимаются сексом и добывают таким образом информацию, так же с помощью ласточек вербуют людей.  
> * "Ансар" - помощники, сторонники, последователи (арабский)  
> *"Намир" - тигр (арабский)  
> *Джек из коробки - английская и американская игрушка, идиома аналогичная русской "черт из табакерки"  
> *Мне приказали его убить. Я выстрелила ему в сердце два раза, - Мартин прикрывает глаза. (автор безбожно стащил эту фразу из первой части дилогии "Ред"


	3. Сирия - Вашингтон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз добивается перевода в Сирию. Но это не то чего он хотел. В Вашингтоне, он нужен больше. Встретит ли он Питера снова?  
> ___________________________________________  
> Вся аналитика на политические события является полностью авторской выдумкой, пожалуйста, не забывайте об этом

Шрамы и татуировки Нужно очень хорошо знать человека, чтобы задавать ему вопросы об их происхождении.©

 

**Первое декабря 2014 год. округ Колумбия, город Вашингтон.**

 

У Стайлза есть еще несколько минут, чтоб спуститься на 49 этаж к Бойду и получить, новый планшет. Хранилище напоминает смесь дорого бутика одежды, оружейного и магазина электроники. Стилински выдыхает через зубы и подходит к стойке с гаджетами, но его встречает совершенно новый темнокожий парнишка. Парень улыбается белозубо, как какой-то голливудский актер.

-Привет, я Мейсон, - он протягивает руку Стайлзу.

Стилински на автомате пожимает её.

\- А где Вернон? – Стайлз пялиться на Мэйсона, который считывает сканером его пропуск и высматривает в компьютере нужную информацию.

Паренек хлопает его по плечу приятельски, успевает покрутиться юлой, сообщить Стилински о своей сестренке, которая завела королевского шпица. Да, это именно то, что Стайлз хотел знать. Стилински повторяет вопрос.

\- Не знаю, я его уже неделю, как заменяю. Повышение типа. Круто, да? – Мэйсон подмигивает ему и уходит к какой-то полке.

Стайлз вздыхает, трет виски, чтоб прийти в себя, после вчерашней попойки в голове пляшут черти.

Парень возвращается через минуту с новеньким планшетом.

\- Спасибо, - цедит Стилински и разворачивается, чтоб уйти.

\- Хей, слушай я тебя провожу, поговорим. Тут такая скукотища, - Мэйсон хлопает его по плечу снова и опускает руку, опять начинает говорить. Кажется ему по фиг, что Стайлз его не слушает. Его болтовня убаюкивает.

Стилински сжимает пальцы парня в дюйме от своего кармана с телефоном.

\- Блять, - матерится парнишка.

\- Не люблю, когда лезут ко мне в карманы, - Стайлз улыбается и отпускает его руку.

У Стилински звонит телефон.

\- Да, - хрипло выдыхает он в трубку.

\- Скажи Мэйсону, что он в должности на постоянной основе. Еще раз будешь пить после работы, точно отправлю в Африку, - обещает Крис и кладет трубку.

\- Чувак, ты теперь тут на постоянной основе. Еще раз полезешь ко мне со своими умелыми руками пальцы поломаю каждый в отдельности . Усек? – Стилински оборачивается к парню, пока циферблат лифта мигает в ожидании.

\- Напряженненько, - Мэйсон улыбается и уходит.

 

\- Какая-то хрень, - Стайлз плюхается в кресло возле Лейхи, который заламывает пальцы и смотрит на монитор с лентой твитера по хештегу #EricGarner и #StillCantBteathe.

\- Что там у тебя? - Стилински кивает на экран.

\- Что-то чего мы можем не пережить, если не подумать, как сгладить ситуацию, - Айзек хмурит брови и что-то пишет на втором мониторе, на третьем, как всегда работает программа по распознавания лиц террористов.

\- Слушай знакомая фамилия? - Стайлз открывает задание на сегодня на своем планшете.

\- Он задохнулся, когда его арестовывали в июле этого года. И вот собирается какой-то пиздец из-за смерти одного черного парня, только сейчас и это даже не подозрительно, - Лейхи поворачивается на кресле к Стайлзу.

\- Разве до этого не было ничего такого? – Стилински жует губу в задумчивости.

\- Июль и август не считается, там протестовала в основном интеллигенция, их было немного и все проходило в более мирной форме. А сейчас это «Черная сила» и «Черная гордость», - Айзек вздыхает и достает энергетик из тумбочки.

\- Это что Куклус клан только наоборот? – Стайлз смеется.

\- Можно и так сказать – Лейхи делает глоток энергетика и отправляет Кире сообщение.

\- Вали уже.

\- Вот, а я только хотел с Кирой поближе познакомиться, - бурчит Стилински.

\- Ты этого не хочешь, - кудрявый давит смешок.

\- Ой, только не говори, что Охотник с ней поближе познакомился, - Стайлз старается быть не очень удивленным.

\- Я вообще код пишу, - Айзек пожимает плечами.

\- Какие-то «Отчаянные домохозяйки», а не Центральное разведуправление, - небрежно замечает парень и направляется на выход. Его телефон пищит входящим сообщением.

\- Приеду на Рождество. Ты давно не звонил, - подпись: Джон.

Стилински трет переносицу и думает, только капитана Нью-Йорской полиции, его отца ему и не хватало сейчас.

 

 _ **6 декабря 2014 года**_ прокатывается серия протестов с инсталляцией «Умирание» с осуждением приговора суда над полицейским Даниэлем Панатнело.

 

Рождество наступает быстрее, чем Стайлз ожидал. У Стилински умирает «Восковик», который ему подарила Лидия. Парень смотрит на пожухлые листья и понимает, что он забыл его поливать. В душе парня пожухлая листва из чувств, превращается в компост. Стайлз бросает ночные похождения. Ночью долго не может заснуть, бездумно пялясь в потолок, вспоминает Питера Хейла. Браслет дорогих часов на сильном мужском запястье, предплечья с дорожками вен, когда Питер закатывал рукава дорогой сорочки, чтоб налить себе виски. Стилински любил прослеживать пальцами эти дорожки. Он находит в своих вещах серо-зеленный галстук Хейла, долго накручивает на руку, ему хочется взвыть от тоски. Он бы повесился вот на этой яркой тряпке, если бы не обещание Питера «подарить новый ремень».

Парень ходит возле кабинета начальника кругами не зная, как сказать, что к нему прилетает отец, пока Дерек Хейл, сталкиваясь с ним в дверях, не затаскивает его в кабинет.

\- Говори, - Крис смотрит на Стилински снисходительно.

\- Скоро Рождество, - Стайлз натягивает рукава дорого пиджака на подушечки пальцев.

Арджент морщиться, будто лимон съел.

\- И тебе нужны Зимние каникулы?

\- Просто ко мне приезжает отец.

\- И ты уже пять дней отираешься возле моего кабинета, чтоб сказать только это?

\- Я хочу работать в отделе аналитики по Ближнему Востоку, все же это моя специализация.

\- Я видел заявление, - Крис кивает.

\- И? – Стилински с надеждой смотрит на начальника.

\- Неделя отпуска, а потом на новую должность по связям в Сирии, выезжаешь с дипломатической миссией, - Арджент складывает ладони домиком и подпирает подбородок.

\- Крис, ты серьезно? – Стайлз смотрит в упор на своего начальника.

\- У нас тут не стенд-ап шоу, Лис. Если облажаешься я с тебя три шкуры спущу, - Крис щурит глаза и направляет указательные пальцы на Стилински.

 

Самолет Джона должен прибыть в 12:35 p.m. в Вашингтонский Международный Аэропорт Далласа в терминале «С». Стайлз так нервничает, что изгрызает всю нижнюю губу. Успевает покраснеть, когда какой-то высокий парень похожий на хипстера: в очках, с бородой и татуировкой на виске, смотрит заинтересовано в его сторону. Парень ретируется, как только видит на горизонте Джона. Стилински-младший лучезарно улыбается отцу и вещается на него в попытке задушить в объятьях.

\- Полегче, ребенок, - Джон отпускает ручку багажа и хлопает сына по спине.

Стайлзу двадцать семь полных лет, а отец все еще называет его ребенком.

\- Как долетел, па? – он наконец отцепляется от отца.

\- Нормально, не считая крепатуры в ногах, - кряхтит мужчина.

\- Какие планы на столицу? – Стайлз перехватывает у папы чемодан.

\- На данный момент поесть, душ и спать, - отвечает Джон.

Стилински-старший рассказывает о перешедших на сторону митингующих полицейских о том, что с этой историей связанной с полицейским Пантанело. Стайлз старается вовремя поддакивать отцу, хотя об этом деле знает намного больше.

В салоне шевроле тепло. Джон откидывается на мягкое сидение и расстегивает куртку, блаженно выдыхает.

\- Как хорошо!

\- Угу, - подтверждает Стайлз, выруливая со стоянки, и добавляет чуть насмешливо: - поспишь два часа, пока будем ехать домой. Час Пик.

\- Да, в Большом Яблоке тоже трафик ужасный, мы об этом с Питером говорили. Он передавал тебе привет, - Стилински-старший прикрывает глаза, полулежа в кресле.

Стайлз крепче сжимает руль, потому что пальцы начинают подрагивать, у него дергается глаз.

\- Когда? – парень почти выкрикивает.

\- Что? – Джон удивленно смотрит на сына.

\- Когда ты видел Питера? – Стайлз чувствует, как сердце разгоняется и быстрее перекачивает кровь, в висках пульсирует.

\- В начале декабря. Он попросил передать тебе привет, если я собираюсь поехать к тебе на зимние праздники.

Стилински-младший знает этот прием из основ НЛП, достаточно лишь построить фразу так, чтоб подтолкнуть человека к желаемому им самим подсознательному действию. Для этого фразу повторяют в начале разговора, потом упоминают вскользь на протяжении разговора и заканчивают ею же. Стайлзу хочется засмеяться в голос от этого ебанного пиздеца.

Хотя это же самый безопасный способ передать информацию из рук в руки. Стилински обязательно скажет Хейлу, что он оценил иронию.

Зимние каникулы проходят на ура. Стайлз успевает отвести отца в Музей Шпионской истории, облазить все ресторанчики с вкусной, но не полезной пищей. Они посещают все музеи включительно с Пентагоном, кроме Капитолия и Библиотеки Конгресса, которые находятся рядом с Верховным Судом. Джон морщиться и говорит, что работы ему и так хватает . Стайлз покупает отцу ручку-шокер в Шпионском Международном Музее и кодировщик Да Винчи. Джон ворчит, что его сын транжира, но улетает к себе в Нью-Йорк довольный.

 

**январь 2015 год. город Дамаск, Сирия**

 

Январь встречает Стайлза Стилински невыносимой жарой Дамаска и оперативными сводками. Новая команда состоит из местных и молодежи.

 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что если мы выявим денежные трансакции за последний месяц со скрытых счетов, то мы сможем проследить, кто именно спонсирует террористов в Сирии, - Хейден - младший аналитик, жует карандаш в зубах и кидает взоры на Лиама.

Стайлз закатывает глаза на эти странные брачные игры и вздыхает, дарит укоризненный взгляд девушке.

\- Мы не сможем это сделать, просто потому что они проходят через несколько аков и осядут где-то снова же в офшорах. Это безнадежно. Но что мы сможем сделать, это связаться с нашим информатором местной журналисткой, за связь с которой ты отвечаешь.

Рамирас показывает ему язык, подмигивает Данбару и отворачивается.

\- Дети, - беззлобно бормочет Стилински.

\- Недалеко от Корбани наши спутники засекли несколько террористов скорее всего Хесбола, - Лиам пересылает данные со спутника Стайлзу на компьютер.

\- Вот, только этого нам не хватало, - Стилински делает глоток обжигающего кофе.

\- Что будем делать? – светловолосый спрашивает Стайлза.

Стилински думает, что он мальчишка еще, как его взяли на эту работу он до сих пор теряется в догадках, хотя Лиам очень хороший айтишник, такой же как Лейхи.

\- Свяжи меня со стратегическим центром, пошлем туда дроны.

Данбар кивает и налаживает связь.

_**18 января 2015** _

В Корбани, Аль Хасаха и Аполло американские дроны успешно уничтожают террористов.

Стилински некогда продохнуть: он пишет отчеты, отдает команды, обрабатывает информацию. Его маршрут неизменен: посольство-дом-посольство. Не так он это себе представлял. Стайлз пару раз пытается связаться с Арджентом и попросить его перевести в оперативники, но Крис каждый раз пожимает плечами и говорит, что его мозги нужны в отделе аналитики.

Дамаская весна встречает Стилински 100 градусной жарой по Фаренгейту, сломанным кондиционером и ротацией кадров.

 

**Май 2015 год. округ Колумбия, город Вашингтон.**

Стайлз сидит в самом углу очередного кафе. Теперь он работает в отделе аналитики по выявлению внутренних террористов, которые связаны с Аль-Каидой или же Ближним Востоком. Стилински слышит, как отодвигают стул, чувствует колебание воздуха от упавшей на столик газеты, унюхивает знакомый запах лимонника и морской соли, но головы не поднимает.

\- Весна в Вашингтоне еще хуже, чем в Нью-Йорке, - Питер поправляет очки и делает глоток кофе.

Когда Стайлз поднимает глаза, у него на миг вздрагивают зрачки.

\- Очень может быть, мне еще не доводилось в этом году бывать в НЮ, - Стилински хочется пристально и долго рассматривать Хейла, но он лишь бросает на него беглый взгляд и переводит внимание на свой айфон.

\- Не знаете, где можно приобрести хороший, кожаный аксессуар? – Питер приподнимает уголок губ в насмешливой улыбке.

\- А что именно Вы хотите? – Стайлз ставит свою чашку на столик и клонит голову к плечу заинтересовано.

\- Мне нужен хороший ремень ручной работы, - Хейл гладит ручку чашки своими пальцами и покачивает носком дорого серого ботинка в такт движениям.

\- Меня устраивает мой старый, поэтому ничем не могу помочь, - пожимает Стилински плечами и отодвигает стул на какую-то секунду дольше задерживаясь в сидячем положении, неосознанно желая подольше побыть с ним.

\- Хорошего дня, - голос Питер приводит в чувство.

Стайлз пытается улыбнуться получается жутко и кривовато, его лицо сейчас даже не шарж, а какая-то картина импрессиониста. Он выходит из кафе боковым зрением замечая насмешливый взгляд Хейла. Внутри Стайлза разрушаются здания и ему хочется обхватить себя руками. Он лишь сильнее сжимает руки в кулаки. Да, так что модный девайс в его руке грозится расколоться тонкошкурым орехом.

Рабочий день проходит в каком-то летнем полуобморочном мареве. Юкимура три раза пытается дотронуться до его лба рукой с поистине материнской заботой, на что каждый раз Стайлз перехватывает руку и выворачивает ее за спину. На третий раз у него пищит мсн мессенджер и всплывает окно диалога.

 **Охотник:** _Лис, пиздуй домой от тебя толку, как от ящерицы в мороз._

Кира трет предплечье и сопит обиженным ежиком.

\- Я переборщил, - Стилински закусывает губу и сжимает подлокотники кресла-вертушки, лишь бы не сорваться домой.

 

Первое что Стайлз замечает входя в дом это, конечно же, пару безупречных серых кожаных ботинок с грубой подошвой и плащ цвета мокачино на вешалке. Из кухни выходит Питер на нем бело-зеленая футболка Стайлза и полотенце на плече.

\- Я думал ты придёшь раньше, - Хейл опирается плечом на проем прохода.

\- Было много работы, - у Стилински получается сказать это почти ровно, только в конце его голос срывается, он маскирует все кашлем. Наклоняется разуться, чтоб Питер не увидел его истинные чувства.

\- Мы похожи на парочку престарелых пидаров, - Питер смеется и наблюдает за Стайлзом.

Он методично снимает ботинки, вещает легкую куртку на вешалку.

Хейл не успевает сосчитать до ста, как его нокаутируют ударом в челюсть. Питер почти успевает увернуться. Во рту чувствуется стальной вкус крови.

\- Мудак, - Стайлз, когда злится, не подбирает выражения.

\- Дурак, - беззлобно смеется на этот выпад Питер и кренится в бок перехватывает руку Стилински, зажимая ее обеими руками.

Стайлз свободной рукой бьет его по ребрам. Хейл сплевывает кровь на дорогой ольховый паркет, тем самым отвлекая его внимание. Он делает подсечку, резко отпуская руку Стилински. Стайлз валиться на пол, со своего положения прокручивается и бьет Питера под колено. Хейл теряет равновесие и падает сверху своими ребрами прямо ему на живот. Окей, это больно. Стилински обязательно за это ему даст по роже, еще один разочек, потом. Питер зарывается лицом в сложенные руки, ржет, его плечи вздрагивают.

\- Слезь с меня гиппопотам, - шипит Стайлз, смеясь, но не предпринимает попыток снять с себя Хейла.

Питер отжимается на руках встает и подает ему руку. Стилински берет его за предплечье и поднимается. Хейл в один рывок прижимает его к себе и зарывается руками в волосы на затылке.

\- Я так скучал, - первым эти слова произносит Стайлз, голос ломается.

\- Я знаю, лисенок, - шепчет в висок Питер, опаляет теплым терпким винным дыханием, гладит поясницу.

Стилински утыкается ему лбом в плечо и чует аромат из кухни.

\- У тебя что-то горит мясное.

\- Не горит, - Хейл забирается руками под нежно-голубую рубашку и гладит своими мозолистыми ладонями его голую спину, чувствует ответную реакцию Стайлза. Парень вздрагивает, придвигается поближе и закрывает глаза.

\- Упрямый осел, - шипит Стайлз, зло прищуривается, упирается руками в его плечи, отодвигая от себя.

\- Я ему ужин, а он, - Питер притворно вздыхает и вжав пальцы в его поясницу на последок, отправляется на кухню.

Стилински входит следом и застывает. Ножи в беспорядке лежат возле доски на рабочей поверхности стола. Бутылка вина «Мерло» наполовину пуста. В глубокой прозрачной тарелке просматриваются помидорки черри, кружки огурцов и бордовые листики салата.

\- Давай, будь, как дома, - кидает через плечо небрежно Хейл, доставая из духовки что-то вкусно пахнущее.

Стайлз глотает слюну и находит бокал, наливает себе и Питеру вина. Он отпивает глоток, чувствуя слегка вязкий вкус ежевики с неповторимой кислинкой, и прикрывает глаза.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Ну, а что люди делают на кухне в основном? – Хейл поднимает вопросительно бровь.

Стилински хмыкает, обрабатывает информацию, старается сформулировать вопрос.

Питер нарезает кусочками ароматное мясо и достает тарелки, прекрасно ориентируясь на кухни Стайлза.

\- Ешь, - он придвигает к Стилински тарелку и садиться напротив.

Стайлз берет столовые приборы в руки и замечает тремор. Питер как ни в чем не бывало отрезает по маленькому кусочку и смотрит на его лицо.

\- Зачем ты здесь? Зачем ты это делаешь? – нож и вилка с грохотом падают возле тарелки, вместе со словами Стайлза.

\- Я готовил тебе кушать, потому что в нашей жизни должно быть что-то нормальное, - Питер откладывает столовые приборы в сторону и не спеша подходит к своему мальчику, потому что сколько бы не было лет Стилински, на скольких заданиях он бы не побывал. Для Хейла он навсегда останется салагой, который в первое свое учебное задание чуть не прострелил себе ногу. Он навсегда останется, тем мальчишкой, который считает про себя, когда следит за целью. Питер знает, что он до сих пор так делает.

\- Ты бросил меня, - Стайлз отбрасывает его руку в сторону, получается неуверенно и по-детски, он бы хотел быть стойким.

\- Я научил тебя всему, что знал, - Питер твердо перехватывает его руки своей, а второй гладит щеку.

\- Ты исчез. Я два года ходил, как в воду опущенный и еще полтора, после нашей последней встречи, - Стилински сжимает зубы, бодает Хейла в плечо лбом.

Питер отпускает его руки и обнимает шершавыми ладонями лицо – целует. Его губы прижимаются к губам Стайлза, тот издает странный звук, в котором мешается удивление и облегчение. Парень приоткрывает рот, язык Хейла лениво играет с его языком. И это, как вспомнить давно забытую мелодию, Стайлз пробует Питера. Вкус кардамона и легкая горчинка никотина с нотками ванили. Питер любит французские тонкие сигары. Руки парня привычно ложатся на поясницу Хейла, он забирается ими под футболку. Стилински хочется проорать: - Не уходи, - но он лишь сильнее вжимает кончики пальцев в мышцы на спине Питера и прижимается ближе. Сердце Стайлза таранит ребра не хуже «сокола».

\- Мой мальчик, - шепчет Хейл в его губы, разрывая поцелуй.

И Стилински понимает, что он, действительно, его со всеми потрохами. Всегда будет и был.

\- В спальню, - удается прошептать ему, он берет Питера за руку.

Хейл следует за ним, улыбаясь, но это не обычная его насмешка. А предвкушающая улыбка, когда уголки губ слегка приподняты на одинаковом уровне, которая делает лицо Питера намного мягче. Когда они оказываются в спальне. Стайлз в нетерпении дергает свою футболку с Питера, тот смеется и расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашки с кропотливостью белошвейки. Стилински издает возмущенный возглас. Наконец они заканчивают раздевать друг друга. Хейл ехидно улыбается на татуировку в виде волчьих следов на плече парня. Стайлз в намерении стереть эту ухмылочку, притягивает Питера для страстного поцелуя, бьет зубами по губам, чуть не промазывая.

\- Какой нетерпеливый, - смеется Хейл в поцелуй.

И это как играть на музыкальном инструменте, после нескольких лет затишья. Стилински склоняет голову и оставляет багровые метки засосов, засасывая солоноватую слегка загорелую кожу губами и чуть прикусывая зубами. Питер зарывается пальцами в его каштановые волосы, оттягивает их у самых корней. Стайлз удовлетворенно урчит, вылизывая его шею, как большой кот. Стилински гладит бока мужчины, наслаждаясь ощущением разгорячённой кожи под своими ладонями. Он сейчас, как опытный пианист проводит пальцами по клавишам, настраивая себя и инструмент. Питер отрывает Стайлза от своей груди, заглядывает в глаза и четко произносит: - Я побуду снизу.

Стилински хлопает глазами, до него не доходит смысл сказанного Хейлом. Питер вздыхает смешает руки на шею, обхватывая её ладонями гладит большим пальцем парня за ухом и повторяет предложение. Стайлз кивает на автомате, хрипло говорит:

\- Смазка в ящике прикроватной тумбочки.

Прослеживает взглядом, как Питер опускается на постель, чтоб не обходить, экономя время и движения. Он прогибается в спине и тянет руку к ящику. Стилински пробирает нервная дрожь, ему хочется истерично засмеяться. Слова Питера «я побуду снизу» - это степень наивысшего доверия. Стайлз обласкивает взглядом спину, медленно, будто под водой садится на постель. Питер поворачивается и бросает смазку ему в руки. Стайлз шумно сглатывает и смотрит, как Хейл переворачивается на спину и опирается на локти. Питер прикрывает глаза ресницами и облизывает губы. Стилински хочется разрыдаться от того, что это не сон, от того, что Питер ему доверяет. Он деревянными пальцам снимает крышку, она отлетает куда-то в сторону. Губы Хейла трогает легкая, подбадривающая улыбка.

\- Тебе помочь?

Стайлз качает головой и нажимает ладонью на помпу, выдавливая смазку на пальцы, затаивая дыхание. Питер разводит ноги шире, приглашающе. Стилински вспоминает, как дышать, только, когда оказывается между разведенных ног Хейла. Он осторожно дотрагивается до сжатого, тугого кольца мышц подушечками пальцев. Питер полностью ложиться на спину, расслабляется и гладит руки Стайлза. Волоски на предплечьях встают дыбом. Стилински рвано вдыхает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Внутренние мышцы тугие и с трудом пропускают один палец Стайлза. Бедра Питер подрагивают. Стилински замирает, сжимает свободной рукой бедро Хейла, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Ты… - Сталйз делает судорожный глоток и наконец произносит – был снизу?

\- Да, - Питер утвердительно кивает.

\- Как давно? – внутри Стилински все сжимается в тугую пружину в ожидании ответа.

\- Больше, чем десять лет, - слышит Стайлз ответ и пружина выскакивает. В голове взрывается, уши закладывает.

\- Если ты сейчас остановишься - я тебя убью, - обещает Питер, а он всегда исполняет обещания.

Стилински кивает, как щенок, что прикручивают к панели возле лобового стекла. Он с бережностью продолжает растягивать Питера. Стайлз добавляет еще смазки, добавляет второй палец, кружит и вслушивается в сбитое дыхание Хейла, считывая его состояние. Старые привычки ни куда не уходят: Стайлз привык чувствовать Питера кожей, спиной затылком, вслушиваясь в дыхание, в нажим рук во время занятий любовью. И сейчас эта привычка, как нельзя кстати. Стилински наклоняется и обхватывает губами налитую кровью головку члена, проводит по ней языком, пробуя давно забытый мускусный вкус. Питер прогибается в пояснице в попытке глубже толкнуться во влажную полость рта, но Стайлз придерживает его за бедро и добавляет третий палец. Где-то в груди Стилински орган, что люди зовут сердцем, быстрым зайцем пытается куда-то бежать. Стайлз выпускает член Питера из плена губ и склоняется над ним, целует его. Губы Стилински настойчиво утыкаются в губы Хейла. Он помогает себе рукой и толкается в подготовленное кольцо мышц. Питер протяжно стонет имя Стайлза и вцепляется скрученными пальцами в его плечи. Стайлз слегка покачивая бедрами, входит в него дюйм за дюймом. Голубые глаза Питера темнеют, зрачок увеличивается в два раза, он смотрит на Стилински, не отрываясь.

\- Потерпи, - Стайлза трусит, будто в лихорадке, его бросает то в жар, то в холод. Он боится сделать что-то не так и волна какой-то дурацкой, совершенно, ненужной щемящей нежности к Питеру захлестывает с головой, топит, затягивает. Стилински захлебывается ею и глотками воздуха. Хейл прогибается в пояснице, подмахивает и стонет имя Стайлза, прося его о чем-то. Скользит пальцами по потным плечам. Стилински вскидывает бедра увереннее, но не резко, смаргивает пот.

\- Мой хороший, - шепчет Стайлз алыми губами куда-то в шею Питера, потому что если он посмотрит ему в лицо, то разрыдается, как какая-то экзальтированная девица. И это больно и это не секс вовсе, когда нет преград, когда оголены не только тела, но и сердца. Стилински чувствует, как Питер стискивает его бока своими коленями и сжимается на его члене. Хейл кончает, сперма раскаленной лавой выплескивает ему и Стайлзу на живот. Стилински выходит из Питера и в пару движений доводит себя до разрядки. Он стонет измучено и валится на Хейла, тот удовлетворенно и лениво гладит его по спине. Стайлзу ничего н е хочется, он еле уговаривает себя слезть с Питера и прилечь рядом. Стайлз прослеживает пальцами новые полоски шрамов. Кривая белая полоска под ребрами это «Буря в пустыни», звездочка на плече напоминание про Мексиканского наркобарона.

\- У тебя один новый шрам, - Стилински болезнено сводит брови на переносице.

\- А ты сделал себе татуировку, - сильные пальцы Питера прослеживают волчьи следы, чуть надавливая.

\- Хей, никогда не слышал, что тату интимная вещь! – Стайлз наиграно возмущено бьет по руке.

\- Разница между шрамами и тату лишь в одном, место для тату мы выбираем осознано, а для шрама неосознано. Но обе эти штуки одинаково интимны, - уголок губ Питера приподнимается в насмешливой улыбке.

Стилински на это лишь улыбается и клонит голову на грудь Хейла, берет его руку в свою, переплетая их пальцы.

\- У нас никогда не будет ничего, как у нормальных людей? – задает он риторический вопрос.

\- Это только в дешевой беллетристике шпионы живут долго и счастливо, - отвечает Питер, перебирая мягкие, влажные прядки волос в своих пальцах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я закончил его юху, всем шампанского и печенек. Отзывы и кудосы это для меня ваши объятия не скупитесь, люблю обнимашки.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ку́фия[1] (араб. كوفية, kūfīyä, множ.ч.: араб. كوفيات, kūfīyāt, также: арафатка (простореч.), шемаг, шемах, keffiyeh, shemagh, shmagh, kaffiyah, keffiya, kaffiya, ghutra, hatta) — мужской головной платок, популярный в арабских странах. Куфия является неотъемлемой частью мужского гардероба в арабских странах.  
> *Кандура - верхняя часть мужской одежды в арабских странах.  
> *«Намир» - Тигр  
> *арафатку - см куфия  
> *Тумар представлял собой специальный серебряный, золотой футлярчик или кожанный, в который вкладывался собственно талисман (амулет), оберегающий от сглаза и болезней, бесплодия и нечистой силы или же слова молитвы/суры.  
> *сорани - соран курдское наречие народности, которые живут в Ираке.  
> *120 градусов жары по Фаренгейту - это приблизительно 49 градусов Цельсия


End file.
